All She Can Be
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: A Pre-Lindsay in New York one shot.
1. All that she can be

**Ok this story is mainly me working through jitters I had after my Camp America Interview. Writting this helped me express what I couldn't say out loud. So please if your going to flame it. Just know I don't listen to people who don't write themselves and those who do well we'll see who's more hurt after. **

* * *

She wasn't nervous, but then again she wasn't massively excited either. Which seemed weird really as she was always, always one or the other; but at the moment she was…well indifferent. It was something she was going to do; she knew that from the start. Backing out this time wasn't an option for her. This would change her life, who she was; in so many ways she couldn't count. But feelings at the moment well Lindsay Monroe couldn't describe them. I guess you could say she was content; if that was the right thing to say. Every other time she had decided to do something like this; she backed out at the last minute; too scared of what might happen. Sure what could happen and where she might end up scared the hell out of her; but some where deep inside it excited her as well. She'd always been the safe one. The one that took the road that was dull, boring; a road that she knew she couldn't get hurt on. But she was starting to see; choosing that road every time was getting a little boring. Sure it was safe but she never met any one new; didn't have anything but the same old tales people had heard a million times. Lindsay needed a change; a shake up something to show she wasn't just boring old Lindsay who played it safe every time; and this was it.

Looking at her computer screen her hands shook slightly as she clicked on the send button. There she'd done it; it was on its way now the rest was up to fate. Sitting back in her chair slightly she let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. A small smile crept upon her face biting her lip she looked up as her partner walked into their tiny office.

"What are you up to?" the older women asked knowing that look all too well. She had seen it on her own daughter too many times. But she knew Lindsay and knew that nothing like that would be going through the young women's head. Looking up Lindsay smirked she wouldn't say anything not yet she didn't want to jinx it. Shaking her sandy brown curls she got up and rested a hand on the women's shoulder.

"Nothing you have to worry about Denise," she said kindly walking out of the office and down the hall.

6 months later.

This was it, the do or die email flexing her fingers to get rid of trembling, Lindsay took the mouse in her hand and clicked open the email.

_Dear Miss Monroe, _

_It is with great pleasure that I write you this email and tell you that your application for transfer has been approved. Welcome to the New York Crime Lab. If you could arrange to be here as soon as you can that would be much appreciated. _

_Sincerely _

_Mac Taylor _

She'd done it this was a new path one she had no idea what was going to happen or how it was going to turn out. It thrilled and scared the living day lights out of her. She was going to be so far away from her family. She would no longer be able to drive over to her parent's ranch and give her mother and father a hug for no good reason other then she loved them. This was what she needed; a new start something to shed the last piece of childhood she'd been hanging onto for so long. It ment new friends, new places to visit; things to see, learn and do; but most of all it was the first stepping stone to a new Lindsay. One that wasn't scared of what might be if she took the wrong turn; sure she'd take some wrong turns but she'd learn from them, grow as a person and ultimately become the best person and CSI that should could be.


	2. Daddy love you more

**Ok here is another version of All that she can be but this ones called Daddy love you more. More me just typing cos I needed to calm down I'm all excited I just got the job I went for.

* * *

**

Lindsay Monroe sat at her desk going over her notes that she had taken down, she always did this before typing up her reports it helped her get everything in the right order so she didn't have redo it after she read it and found that there were things missing or that she had left something out. Resting her fisted hand on her cheek she was going over the final time when the phone beside her rang out scaring the living day lights out of her, as her office and the lab around her and been rather quite.

"Monroe...Yes I did" A grin spread across her face as she listened to the person on the other side. She had to bite her lip to keep herself calm she was writing down the information that she needed her hands were shaking and she knew that if she didn't write the most important parts she'd forget them.

"Ok thank you again Detective Taylor, I'll see you next week" she said hanging up she squealed, she wasn't normally a person who squealed but she couldn't help it. Looking up she saw that her boss here had come running in as did her partner.

"Lindsay is everything ok?" They asked in sync jumping up and down Lindsay nodded.

"Everything is fine that was Detective Taylor from the New York Crime lab, I sent an application to them last week as they have a space for a third grade detective-

"And you got the job" said her boss Lindsay nodded she couldn't wipe the grin off her face even though the two people in front of her were smiling neither wanted to lose the talented young CSI.

"Lindsay I'm so happy for you, but honey I don't want you to go what am I going to do? I'm actually going to have to invest in a set of encyclopaedias now because it will cost me a lot less then calling you every day." Said Denise the older women was happy for her young partner she would learn a lot from Mac Taylor but she would miss her smiling face every day.

"When do they need you?" asked Scott Roberts the boss of the Bozeman crime lab, it was an extension of the main crime lab for the state of Montana which was in Helena. Their little lab here looked after the whole of Gallatin County.

"Monday" said Lindsay looking at him slightly guilty she was ecstatic and a little scared how was she going to move cross country in one weekend, her parents were going to be happy for her but sad that their little girl was moving so far away she could just imagine what her mother was going to say.

"Linds I'm really happy for you I am but now I'm gonna be one short, but don't change your mind I will kick your but if you do. This is a good move for you. You'll learn a lot under Mac and Stella but you have to promise to come back and visit our little lab here when you're a great New York Detective." Said Scott Lindsay nodded.

"I will, I promise"

"Good now finish that report and get outta here you're going to need all the time you can get to get away from that mother of yours. Your brother's been looking into becoming a detective I might snatch him from the uniforms." Said Scott Lindsay laughed and nodded her father would love that even if her brother was older then her.

Walking into her parents front room she let out a slow breath she had really only told her dad that she had applied he would be over the moon for her, her mother not so much.

"Mum, Daddy are you home?" she asked walking through to the kitchen the most likely place for her mother to be at this time of the day.

"Baby girl what are you doing here? You or your brother didn't get hurt at work did you? Because I would just die if something happened to either of you I don't see why you had to do that job" Lindsay looked at her mother and shook her head.

"Lela let the girl breath, how's my lil princess going?" James Lindsay smiled at her father and nodded.

"I'm good daddy, I actually have news for the both of you, good news well I think its good news" said Lindsay her father smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you want to tell us princess?" James asked taking the potato peeler out of his wife's hand and getting her to sit down.

"You and Keith are getting back together and your getting married I knew it, oh honey I'm so happy for you, now you can-

"Lay shush let the girl talk. Lin"

"First off mum, Ewe no never not again Keith was a creep. No last week I put in an application for a transfer, and I got it. I'm moving to New York to fill in the third grade detective position they have there." James grinned and got up gi8ving her a massive hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I knew it you'd get it, your good at what you do Lin they would have been crazy not to take you." He said grinning and looking over at his wife who looked far from pleased.

"Thanks Daddy, mum?" Lindsay looked at her mother and sighed Scott was right she wasn't going to get out of here easily.

"Tell them you made a mistake. I won't let you go. I lost one of my babies and three girls who were like my daughters already I'm not losing my actual daughter." Said Lela Lindsay sighed she thought this might happen.

"Mum, I'm going Scott has already said he would kick my but if I don't and he's thinking of getting Andy to take my place there. I want this and I'll do it with you or without you." said Lindsay Lela got up and walked out the back slamming the door. Lindsay went to go after her but her dad took her arm.

"Let her be Lin, so tell me when do you leave?" James asked Lindsay bit her lip.

"That's the thing Detective Taylor the crime lab boss wants me there by Monday. How am I meant to find a place and settle in to a whole new state, not to mention it's the busiest city in the country, the closest I've come to a city is Helena. Daddy am I really ready for this?" James smiled and nodded.

"Yes baby girl you are, because if you weren't you wouldn't have stood up to your mother like that. You'll do fine, and don't worry I'll call your Freddie in the morning I'm sure my baby brother wouldn't mind his niece staying for a while till she got on her feet."

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome princess, don't worry about your mother she'll come round; just give her time, now go home and pack I'll come over in the morning and help you." Lindsay nodded and smiled

"Love you Lin"

"Love you more Daddy"


	3. Just a Note

Ok I know I've only gotten one review from Daddy love you more but my muse has picked up the story line and decided to run with it, and as it is taking away my nerves about starting a new job I'm going to run with it. So be on the lookout for the story leading off from Daddy love you more I'll probably change the name of the actually story though.


End file.
